Jetfire
Jetfire (ジェットファイヤー, Jettofaiyā) is a dedicated scientist whose personal upgrades to his chassis have made him the fastest Autobot flyer on Cybertron. He has a strong moral compass, which led to his falling-out with his friend Starscream, and does not believe in gray areas when making major decisions. He is also probably one of the best commanding officers Optimus Prime could conceivably have. Jetfire is more than a yes-man; he's the crucial link between Prime's role-necessitated distance and his troops. Though professional and businesslike, Jetfire infuses his interactions with a down-to-earth friendliness. While Optimus Prime is your leader who's your leader, Jetfire is your commander who's your friend that talks in a local Australian-accent. Biography :Voice actor: Brian Drummond (English), Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese) Once a Seeker who served alongside Starscream, Jetfire broke rank during the early days of the war to join Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Jetfire is one of the few Autobots with flight capabilities, which makes him an important resource in the war for Cybertron. Jetfire is a dedicated scientist whose personal upgrades to his chassis have made him the fastest Autobot on Cybertron. He has a strong moral compass, which led to his falling-out with his friend Starscream, and does not believe in gray areas when making major decisions. His known Cybertronian-based veichle mode is a Cybertronian Jet. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Ironhide **Cliffjumper **Air Raid **Jetstorm **other Autobots *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus **Springer **Bulkhead **Warpath **Arcee *Aerialbots **Silverbolt **Air Raid *Primes **Zeta Prime *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *Maximals *Humans *Rad White *Alexis Thi Dang *Carlos Lopez *Billy *Fred *Seth *Sid *Stella Holley *Shaun *Kicker Jones *Brian Jones *Miranda Jones *Sally Jones *Misha Miramond *Coby Hansen *Bud Hansen *Lori *Amos Hume *Lucy Suzuki *President of the United States *Secretary General of the United Nations *NEST **Mike Franklin **Grant **Hathaway **Quint **Tyber *Amphitrite Family *AllSpark (creator) *[http://transformertitans-animated.wikia.com/wiki/Jetfire future Jetfire] (namesake descendant) Neutral *Draximus Prime *Undermine *Brimstone Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Unicron *Scraplets *Predacons Weapons & Abilites Jetfire carries a Neutron Assault Rifle and an Energon Repair Ray, and has the abilities Hover and Spawn Sentry. History Past When Megatron attacked Starscream's station, Jetfire confronted him during a lull in the fighting, noting he did not want to fight and that Dark Energon was too dangerous to use, Jetfire himself having seen what it can do. When Megatron declared his intent to take it anyway, Jetfire proclaimed that the Decepticon would destroy them all. Megatron mused, as Jetfire flew away, "You say that as if it were a bad thing." Later, when Megatron had attained Dark Energon and demonstrated his control over it, Starscream offered to serve him and make more. Jetfire was aghast, and quickly escaped the station. Megatron decided to let him go, as he wanted the Autobots to feel dread at his approach. During Megatron's siege of Iacon, Jetfire and the other Aerialbots were outnumbered and lacked surface-to-air support, causing significant losses. When Optimus took command, Jetfire specifically requested that the planetary guns be reactivated, which Optimus and his team promptly achieved. With that taken care of, he proceeded to feed tactical data and warnings whenever the still-overmatched Aerialbots could not stop all the incoming Decepticon Seekers, as well as recommendations on key targets of opportunity, including at least one Decepticon warship. As the Autobots prepared to evacuate Cybertron, the Decepticons attempted to destroy their supply lines and bring down their transport ships. During one launch, Thundercracker and Skywarp commenced strafing and bombing of the Autobot position, so Optimus Prime dispatched Air Raid and Jetfire to hold off the Seekers. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Seekers Category:Scientists Category:Autobot scientists Category:Powerlinx Combiners